


Super Soldier: William "Spike" Pratt

by DeamonQueen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, F/M, MCU Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeamonQueen/pseuds/DeamonQueen
Summary: Waking up 65 years in the future was a nightmare in itself. So there should not have been any reason for him to encounter a real monster from the books he read as a child. It didn't matter though, because the traumatizing meet up lead him to find the woman of his dreams. An angel who saved his life.A response from a challenge made by  JustWriter
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers, Spike/OC Temporary
Kudos: 2





	Super Soldier: William "Spike" Pratt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Respond to the Challenge presented by JustWriter called MARVEL styled AU. It was something I was toying with wanting to write a story that combined MCU to Buffy verse, this was the answer. A one-shot that I hope you will enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not owe Marvel or Buffy, they are all from their respective owners and if I did they both will be in one big universe.

He was drunk or at least he was trying to be. 

65 years.

It had been 65 years since the war ended. 65 years since he last saw his brother in arms. 65 years since he last flown his spitfire through enemy lines.

 _Dammit!_ He had lost 65 years of his bloody life.

He lamented as he asked for another refill of his drink. This was his 30th or 40th glass. _Stupid bloody soldier enhancement_. He couldn't even get properly sloshed because of it.

Horrible thing it was. Yea, he got more muscles in his body than he had before the experiment and added a couple of inches to his original height of 5'9 but it was still the worst thing that happened to him, he lamented as he downed his drink. 

It was the only reason they could explain why he survived as long as he had, trapped on ice within the Atlantic region. The super soldier enhancement serum that he took so he can join her Majesty's Royal Airforce and do his part in helping out in the war that plagued their land. It was the cause of his current misery.

He was regretting it now.

Sure it helped him in a fight and he was among the best there was during the war. Capable pilot but also a very abled combat soldier. It was what they needed at the time to help out the Yanks when they needed someone who can both fly an A.S courier and fight on ground combat within enemy lines. 

But he always thought he would either die in battle or live long enough to find himself a nice wife to impress his mum.

He didn't even have that now.

His mum died 2 years after he crashed into the sea carrying 50 tons of Hydra bombs with him that the Germans thought to use against the Americans. 

He didn't have enough fuel to turn the plane around and he couldn't wait for it to arrive in the city and to land there since the bombs timer might blow up by then. His best option at the time was to try and crash land the plane into the ocean. 

It was harder than he thought.

The plane was bigger than any of the planes they used in the RAF and it was also supposed to be piloted by more than 4 persons. 

He lost control of the landing and the next thing he knew he was inhaling water from the sea.

He doesn't remember much about what happened next but he did know that when he woke up, he was in a special facility in New York and was attempted to be lied to by a pretty bird that he had survived the crash with no problems

It wasn't long before ol'Nick Fury was giving him a speech about what happened and how he had survived the crash and was awaken in 2007 with the war over and everything he knew of his life was gone.

So this brings him back to where he was at the moment. Sitting in his lonesome in a dank pub he found near his old home in England. A lot has changed. Old houses he used to be familiar with were gone. Shops he used to frequent as a child were either sporting a new name or were simply turned into malls and other stores.

He didn't recognize his own homeland. Well, some parts of it were still familiar but most of them were different. 

It hurt so much that he was back but nothing was how it was back then.

He took another large gulp of his drink and ask the barkeep to pour another one.

"I think you have one too many glasses, mate. Maybe it's time to call it a night?" he told him.

He looked up to him and sent him a glare. At least what he thought constituted as a glare. He wasn't drunk. Not even close. 

_Who was he to say that I had enough?_ He thought.

"Look, just give me the bottle and let me pour for myself if it is too much of an effort for you."

"Sorry, mate. But I really think you've had to enough. Anymore and I'd probably be calling an EMS to cart you to the nearest hospital."

Th ex-pilot growled. He was not drunk. He needed more than what he took for him to get liquor poisoning. High metabolism and all that. He was about to give a telling to the man when he felt a cold hand rest on his right shoulder.

"How about I buy the bottle and share it with him while I take him home. Would that be alright with you, my good sir."

He turned a bit to look at the stranger who was attempting to buy his drink for him.

She was pretty. Dark hair, hazel eyes and rosy red lips. She was wearing the most scandalous dress he had ever seen. It was a very short black dress that fit her all too well endowed body to a tee. She was wearing some sort of dog collar that he had seen some teens wore earlier and it was big enough that it was covering the majority of her neck but only accentuated her cute round face. The only downside he could see in he was her skin tone. She had an all too pale complexion, almost dead of you asked him. 

He turned back to the bartender and saw something strange. He looked scared. But the man quickly schooled his features upon noticing that the ex-pilot was looking at him and pulled up a new bottle of the whiskey that the super soldier was drinking. He gave it to the woman and said she could have it for free.

He didn't like where the interaction was going so he decided to pull out his wallet, left some money on the counter and started to leave the pair alone. 

He was already outside the pub when the woman caught up to him.

"That was rude. And here I took the effort to get this for you," she said, pulling the bottle of whiskey up for him to see.

"That won't be necessary, my dear. I am content with what I had earlier," he told her as he straightened his black leather jacket.

The woman smiled eerily. And for a moment he was reminded of a predator lioness who was ready to pounce on her prey.

"Oh, don't be like that. I made an effort. The least you can do is repay me by sharing this drink with me," she purred, slowly stepping in a little too close to his comfort space.

"I really am sorry. But it is late and the bartender was right. I have had enough drinks for the night. You can save the drink for another poor sod some other time," he stated before turning around to walk the street.

What he didn't expect was her reaching out to him and grabbing his left wrist.

"Young lady! Unhand me this instant!" he commanded, now feeling slightly irritated that she was not taking "no" for an answer.

He tried to pull his hand but for some reason he could not break free from the vise grip she had on him.

 _She's stronger than I thought!_ He thought, slightly alarmed by this information.

He was prepared to use his full strength to get the woman to release him when he suddenly found himself staring straight into her eyes, that were for some reason looked yellow in color.

"Be in me," he heard her whisper, "Be in me."

For some reason he slowly felt his mind go blank and he could not understand why he was suddenly feeling too heavy.

"Good, my pet. Declining my offer was a big mistake. I was only planning to use you as a quick snack, but now, you have upgrading your status from food to plaything. Come you shall go with me to my estate. There we will have so much fun together."

He felt himself move but his eyes were so heavy that he cannot see where he was going. The last sensation he felt was getting inside a car before everything went blank.

**(O.O)**

The first thing he felt when he finally come to was that he was lying down on the most coziest bed he had the pleasure to sleep in. The next thing he felt was the heaviness on his body receding and full awareness of his surroundings coming back in full. He found that he was in a luxurious room, lying on the most comfortable bed and was missing his shirt.

_Where was am I? How did I get here?_

Were the thoughts that ran in his head. He attempted to sit up but found that his hands were chained to the wall above his head.

"Bloody--"

"I see you are awake," he heard someone say from one corner of the room. 

He strained his neck to try and see who it was and found that it was the woman from the pub and, to his embarrassment, she was almost naked. The only thing covering her nudity was a thin night robe that she let hung on her shoulders. He turned his head to the side, feeling his face take a shade of red.

"My dear, I do not know what you think you are doing but I suggest you stop this madness and release me," he said, trying to sound firm but was defeated by how he could still not look at her.

He heard her giggle. And this pissed him off. He yanked his chains a bit and found that they were a sturdy type, but knew they would not be enough to hold him down. He would've set himself free if it weren't for the bit of wariness he had for the woman who took him captive.

He knew she was some type of mutant based on how she hypnotized him back at the pub. It would be dangerous to attack when he had no idea about what his enemy's full ability.

"Why the frown in the face?" she asked slowly moving closer to the bed he was tied to.

"Wondering what you plan of doing with me," he stated honestly.

"I thought it was obvious," she said sitting down on the side of the bed giving him the same predatory look he gave him at the pub. 

She then raised her delicate hand and began caressing his exposed chest.

He tensed. Well, it was obvious what she wanted from him. Seeing as he was obviously chained and half naked on her bed. He just wasn't ready to admit. He let out a surprised gasped when he felt her pinched his nipple.

"Fuck," he let out and looked up to glare at the woman.

"Quite sensitive, aren't you?" She smile lasciviously. 

She began climbing on the bed and slowly crawled on top of him. 

"My, aren't you a sight," she said before dipping to his neck and started nibbling at the sensitive spot in the back of his ear. 

He almost let out a pleasured moan but bit his lip. 

This was too much. _Screw this bitch! Mutant or not, I am not standing still another minute with this kind of harassment._

He fisted his hands before pulling his chains hard and fast. With that, he heard a metallic snap that signified his freedom. With great speed, he flipped the woman that was straddling him and switched their position. He then took hold of both her hands and glared down at his former captor.

He eyed her warily. She looked shocked at the what he had done. But her surprise was short lived and once again she had that predatory smile he gave him earlier.

"My, my, my. And here I thought I you were nothing but a handsome drunkard I picked up in a pub. It seems there's more to you than meets the eyes," she told him, as her eyes slowly turned amber in front of him.

He had no idea what happened but he was once again flipped on his back. He looked up at his assailant and was frozen in horror.

What stared down on him was not the pretty woman who kidnapped him from the pub. What he was staring at was the face of a monster, with yellow eyes, hard bone ridges on her brow and cheeks and sharp fangs.

"Wa--what are you?"

"Oh? So this is your first time seeing a vampire, huh?"

_Vampire?!_

"Now, how about I find out what you are as well," she said dawning that same predatory look.

"Wa--what I am?" 

"Don't look so surprise, handsome. No ordinary man can break those cuffs. But since I can smell that you are all human, so I need to know how you were able to do that."

Her yellow eyes shone brighter, and he could not help but ask how she was able to do that.

Without warning, she launched her fangs on at his throat. The ex-pilot could not do anything other than gasp in surprise.

_Bloody hell! Is this how I was going to die?_

The pain was something he had never felt before. It was excruciating. He wanted to struggle but found that he could not even muster the courage to push her away.

The super soldier was getting weaker and he knew any longer, with her sucking the blood from his body, he would lose consciousness again. Fortunately, his attacker had stopped when they heard someone banging on the door.

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

"Mistress, we are under attack! It's the Slayer. She is here to kill you! We need to get out of here!"

The vampiress let own an inhuman growl. Before she answered the person at the door.

"Let those Fryarl demons handle her. One Slayer is nothing to them. And don't disturb me until I ask for you."

"But Mistress! She--"

"I said LEAVE ME! I am busy and I have no time to deal with one of those useless overpowered girls!"

There were no more replies from the person outside. The monster returned her focus on the ex-pilot and fear finally had its grip on him. He did not want her to fangs on him again and tried to struggle once more but he did not have the strength to do anything else.

She grinned at down at her captive and another shiver when down his spine.

"How cute. Rest assured, I will not kill you." 

She once again trailed her finger tips on his exposed chest. 

"I think I am finding that I like your blood more than any normal humans. I don't know why it is so, I have tasted blood or humans who have used drugs or medications before, but yours is different from them."

She dipped herself over his neck area and he tensed again thinking she will take another bite at him.

"And until I know what it is, you will be kept here as my prisoner and personal entertainment," she whispered near his ear before using her cold tongue to lick the blood on him.

The ex-pilot could not do anything to stop the woman. He was helpless as she slowly rubbed her exposed breasts at my check. He felt her other hand unbutton his jeans and with ease they were slowly slipped down his knees using her legs. He struggled harder and tried to fight but he was still experiencing the dizziness from the blood loss. He could feel her cold cunt make their way to his slowly hardening dick.

"St--op," he whimpered. 

This is not how he imagined would happened for his first sex since he got back. Him lying useless on a bed and getting ravished by a being he had only thought was in books and on theatre. 

"You know, when someone says stop during sex, that means you should stop," another woman's voice echoed from the direction at the door.

The vampire stilled and pull back and sit up to turn and face the intruder.

"How did you get here?!" the vampire asked.

"Ah, the door, where else?" the other woman quipped.

"You know what I mean, Slayer! How did you get here?! My men should have stopped you!"

"Oh, you mean those 20 something vampires and demons you hired to watch over this manor? They're dead. Not that hard really. I mean I faced ancient vampires, bitch, a bunch of undead and demonic bodyguards are like a walk in the park."

The ex-pilot chuckled a bit at how this stranger talked. She was obviously America and she had a feisty attitude that he tends to like in women. His only wish at that moment was for him to have to strength to actually sit up just a bit so he can see the face of the person who practically saved him from getting violated that way.

He suddenly felt the vampire's hand on his wounded throat. She was squeezing the air out of him.

"Come closer, Slayer and I will end his life," the monster told his would-be rescuer.

He did not have time to know what happened because the next thing that happened was that he felt dust falling down on him and the hand on his neck disappearing without any reason. He also felt something head drop on his body.

He coughed, getting the much needed air that was deprived of him. Then he was surprised at the fact his rescuer face was finally revealed to him. The dizziness was back but he was fighting it back so he can focus on the beauty in front of him.

She was now looking down at him and letting him know that help was on the way and that he just needed to wait for them.

Her blonde hair was cascading down her face. She had this pink kissable lips, a cute little nose and the most beautiful set of green eyes he had ever seen. At that moment, all he cared about was putting a name to the angel watching over him.

"Buffy," she answered. Apparently, he was asking the question out loud. "My name is Buffy Summers and I need you to stay awake for me Mr.--"

"William Pratt. Although my friends call me Spike. At least they would if they were still around," he babbled and winced a bit at the slip of the information.

He remembered what Fury told him. He was not to let people know that he was almost practically 90 years old, for it would have been a breach in national and international security. 

"I'm sorry. I would have come sooner to prevent their deaths but we had issues getting inside the mansion," she said.

It seems she thought that his friends were killed by the monster. Of course, he chose not correct her because it was better she thought it that way so to follow protocol and also since he was still feeling the after effects of the blood loss.

"Hey, Spike. Don't fall asleep just yet. Help is almost here. Keep your eyes open for me and tell me about yourself."

It was almost impossible to do what she asked. He was just so tired, but he was still able to do it. He started talking, letting her know that he was visiting the country after being gone for so long. Told her that he was a member of her Majesty's Royal Airforce. And informed her of the war he had been on. He skipped the details though, and had not told her the exact date of when he was from or from what war he was fought on. 

She seemed to not care about the inconsistency of his tale. She merely nodded when she needed and even asked questions for clarification.

It was the best moment of his new life.

He forced a smile for he knew was not going to last longer. his eyes were getting heavier and he can hear his words slurring. His beautiful goddess became worried and tried tirelessly to get him to respond some more.

It warmed his heart.

He had been alone when he crashed that plane in the Atlantic. He was alone even before that. Because for some reasons, despite his handsome appearance before and after the enhancements caused by the serum, he was never able to catch any birds' eyes. At least any bird that he actually liked.

But right at that moment, he knew that for some odd reason, this woman, someone he has never met in my life, cared about him. And h was happy.

 _Maybe walking up 65 years in the future was not bad after all_.

Were his last thought before succumbing to sweet blissful darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was that. I hope you enjoyed it. I kind of left it open ended so in case I will have to write a sequel or maybe for you to think of what happens next. Who knows.. 
> 
> Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!


End file.
